Party Games
by JapSock
Summary: Once called Pure Bliss I changed the title and improved my sucky amature fic. I may add another chapter. RIKUxSORA Get ready to honk your horns! XD


I read it and saw a whole bunch of errors and never really noticed them until now. I was an amature writer when this was written. So I changed the title and fixed the errors. Yay! It may still suck but believe me, my writing skills have improved... a lot. I changed a great deal of it, but some suck parts, sadly, had to remain because if not I'd have to re-write the whole story and I am too lazy to do that.

Here is a oneshot for all you fan girls or guys. PWP! Hope you enjoy. This is a SoraXRiku lemon. Don't like it? Get the hell out!

WARNING: SOME PARTS WILL BE KINDA CORNY! lol XD

Tabi-chan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Party Games By: Tabi-chan

The music was loud and there were so many bodies moving to the beat. Some were good, some, well, not so good. I remember it like it was yesterday. My first experience with love. My name is Riku. I am eighteen and in highschool. Since this was my last week of school I decided to throw a party and boogie until the sun came up with my friends and classmates.

Now, I have just recently came out of the closet and by that I mean about six months ago. That's right, I am gay. I know. I know. I was shocked to find that out, too. And I'll tell you my story. Listening? Ok, now, it all started when we got this new kid at the beginning of second semester. His name is Sora. I am not sure what his last name is, but I knew instantly that he was adorable. I followed him everywhere and tried to find the courage to talk to him, but never could. Well I take that back, I think I said a few sentences to him and I always tried to get at least one good glimpse at him everyday.

Still listening? Ok, making sure. I had to get to know him, so on the last week of my senior year I vowed I would. I told my friend that I liked Sora. My friends and classmates weren't shocked. So, I set a date for my end of the year party. No parents would be there.

The night of the party was excellent. Everyone showed up. Everyone, but Sora. My friend Kairi brought booze and, um, other drinks and Tidus brought the food. I was kinda nervous about Sora, he wasn't there. I started thinking he didn't come because he didn't really know me, or maybe he was homophobic and knew I was gay. My nerves were shattering. Calm down, Riku. He'll show up, I kept telling myself.

I walked to the table and grabbed a beer and began drinking it. The music was so loud and all around me were people drinking and dancing. I sat on the staircase and gulped down my beer. I wasn't drunk, but I started feeling better. I threw the can into the trash and started walking around some. I approached Kairi, "Oh man, Kai, he isn't going to show," I said looking around.

"Loosen up Riku, I called him today and talked to him. He's coming," she giggled.

"You what? Really?" A smile spread across my face. "Yes really," she replied watching me get the jump around. "Wait, how did you get his number?" I asked.

"I have third block with him."

Then from the corner of my eye I saw Sora leaning against the wall. He was so cute. Blocking out Kairi's voice I began studying him. He was wearing a red tank top and black baggy pants. His hair was spiked up like usual. My chest sunk when I saw him. I looked back at Kairi and she gave me a reassuring smile and thumbs up. I took a deep breath as I approached him. My stomach had butterflies and I was very nervous.

"Hi," I said, with a sweet smile.

He looked at me and blushed slightly. He was so adorable with the streak of pink going across his cheeks. His eyes met mine, "Hi, great party," he replied. I knew now was my chance. I had to take it.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"Got a quieter place?" he said a little louder.

"Only quiet place is upstairs." I said.

"Ok, let's go" I nodded and grabbed hold of his hand. I pulled him through the crowd of people and up the stairs. I looked back at Kairi who was looking right at me, I gave her a wink. I was so happy. It actually worked! Not to be mean, but he isn't the brightest of the bunch, but you can't help, but love him. At the top of the stairs I stopped. "Now what did you say?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh," he blushed again, "I said that this was a great party."

With a smile I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me in shock, but not in a bad shock. Like a 'that was unexpected' shock. He bit his bottom lip and tried to speak, but the music was turned up more and I couldn't hear him. I pulled him into the closest room, my room, and shut the door.

"Riku," he said in a slight whisper, "I need to tell you something."

I got a little nervous. He was gonna tell me to never do that again, or that he was flattered, but not gay. Oh, man! I am so nervous! "I was scared when I came here. Kairi called me earlier and talked me into coming. I have liked you ever since I came here and everyday me and her would talk about you in third block. I got real nervous about coming to the party. As soon as I came in I had drank three beers to calm me down." Wow, he sounded like me there for a second.

"But why were you scared?"

"Because no one knows about me," he looked around and whispered, "I like... men. That's why I have no friends, except her."

"I'm gay too and have lots of friends. Who cares if people are gay, straight, bisexual, or lesbian? You will meet people like that in life. And plus after tomorrow and graduation, you will never have to see them again."

He smiled and nodded, "You have a point."

He leaned forward and pressed his lip against mine. They were so soft and warm. I ran my tongue over his mouth and pressed his body against the door. I wrapped one arm around his waist and locked the door with the other. His arms wrapped around my neck and walked me to the bed. He grinned, "Aren't people gonna notice their host missing?"

"No, we go missing all the time," I whispered.

I sat down onto the bed. I pushed my lips harder against his and ran my tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth and welcomed my tongue in. His hot hand was placed onto my cheek and the other around my waist. Our tongues danced inside each other's mouths. He softly sucked on mind. His hand ran up and down my back. Then to my buttocks, squeezing it gently. I smiled against his mouth and pulled apart from him.

He was so adorable. I popped a kiss on the lips and then on his cheek. More kissed were placed on his neck. I heard a soft moan from his throat. We switched spots to where he was on the bed. I laid him on his back and nipped at his neck. I sucked the area around his Adam's apple and near his collarbones.

He sat up so I could pulled off his shirt and he pulled off mine and we tossed them over our shoulders. I kissed down his chest until I got to a nipple. My tongue ran around it. I pinched it with my teeth where it became hard. I then came up and captured his lips again into another passionate kiss. My hand fumbled with his belt buckle, finally getting it and pulling it off, throwing it over my shoulder and onto the floor.

Sora slammed his tongue into my mouth and began running his long fingers through my hair. The hair on my neck stood straight up. He was really getting into it, I could tell. It was kind of cute. I rubbed his thighs with one hand, feeling his growing erection against my abdomen through his jeans. I unfastening his pants with the other. The brunette moaned again.

Once his pants were undone I broke the kiss and pulled them and his dark purple boxers off, along with his shoes. He was now fully naked. I looked between his legs and saw his length. I was impressed. I looked at him and smiled. He was blushing, "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just know you're having fun," I said. "Let's have some more fun." I winked and lowered my head between his legs. I nipped at the top of his erection and listened to him moan. My tongue licked in circles around the head and my hand massaged the length. Sora grasped handfuls of my hair and gently tugged. I began sucking on his head and let the pre-juices flow in. I swallowed whatever was in my mouth and engulfed him whole.

Since he was... gifted, I shoved whatever would fit in my mouth into my throat and moved in and out. He threw his head back and moaned louder. He did a slight scream and gripped my hair a little. I pushed him onto his back. He wrapped his legs around me. I continued my action of deepthroating him. My hand was placed to his mouth, he knew what to do. He opened up and then gently sucked on two of the digits.

Then after a moment of him wetting my fingers I lowered my hand betewwn his legs. Slowing I pushed a digit into the passage of tight muscle. He was tensed so I could hardly get it in. I began to move my finger in and out him. Slow at first, "Honey, you must not be so tense." Still moving my finger in and out I left him begin to loosen up, then adding the second finger. Scissoring them both, stretching him a little bit at a time. When I thought he was ready I removed my fingers from him and moved back up to his mouth.

After a few moments of our lip-locking I noticed Sora was panting hard. I looked at him, "We're not finished yet." I grinned.

He smiled in reply and nodded. I stood and flipped him over, I unzipped my pants and pulled out my length. Then, I positioned myself at his entrance. Before I could enter he stopped me.

"Wait. Not yet," he said.

"Ok, sweetie, if you're not ready.." he cut my off. "No, I want to be inside of you." He looked at me with a devilish grin and quickly switched places with me. He ripped my pants and boxer off. Before I could say anything he whispered, "I love you, Riku. I have waited for this moment for a long time now." When his sentence ended he spit into his hand and lubricated himself, then slowly pushed into me.

Since I had never done this it hurt and it hurt a lot. I grunted at the pain and slammed my eyes shut. He stopped and let me get used to it. After a moment he thrusted all the way inside my hot, tight passage. I clinched my teeth together and groaned real loud. The more he pushed into the pain seemed to let up a bit. Again, he waited a few minutes. He began moving in and out of me. The pain began to be replaced with pleasure.

Faster and faster he moved in and out of me, the pleasure ran through me. I moan when he found my sweet spot. He then pulled out of me and thrusted completely in, hitting my spot one good time. I moaned loudly, almost screaming his name. Once this happened he repeated his action over and over. He pulled out and flipped me on my back, then reentered me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and thrusted me body up everytime he moved in.

Sora slowly began to move his hand up and down my erection. He bit his bottom lip and thrusted as hard as he could several time inside me. I gritted my teeth and moaned louder and louder, finally reaching my climax. Since he apparently didn't want me to release yet he pulled out of me and locked lips with me.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, sweetly, slowly pulling out.

"No," I grunted, trying to sit up, "It stung at first, but it was still great."

With nothing else left to say he leaned down and nipped at the head of my cock. I bite me lip and moan a little. Before I knew it he put it all the way into his mouth and started sucking softly. I ran my fingers through his hair, slightly gripping it. Shocks of pleasure ran through my body. I looked down and watched his head bobbing up and down. He started sucking harder and harder, as hard at he could! Oh, it left so good! With a loud moan, I released into his mouth.

His eyes met mine and he smiled, swallowing what I left. I leaned down a licked away the small portion he had on the side of his lips. I grabbed him under the arms and pulled him onto the bed. I positioned him on his hands and knees and planted small kisses on his neck. Kiss, kiss, kiss all the way down his back. His legs were spread and so I began to tease his entrance with my middle finger, slowly pushing it in. I heard Sora coo with pleasure.

Pushing and pulling in and out, Sora moaned along with the rhythm, his hand wandered to his erection and began to masturbate. I pulled out the finger and began to trace his entrance with me tongue. Circling the small hole, I slid my tongue into the tight hot passage. Licking around the tunnel he moaned louder and masturbated faster, I started to help him.

I thrusted my tongue in and out of his tight hole, lubricating it for his just reward. Pulling out, I stood and positioned myself. I grasped onto his hips and at the same time we moaned loudly as I pushed into his ass. He was so tight, I pushed deeper and deeper, causing Sora to holler. I continued until I could go no farther.

For a few moments I stooped so he could used to the pain and get ready for pleasure. Holding his hips tightly I stared moving in and out of his loosening backside. I moved faster, the brunette flung his head back and moan, again he began to masturbate, then licking his finger off from some juices that dripping from his head. I heard him swearing under his breath and gave his cheek a nice slap. He did a slight giggle but was interrputed by a moan.

When he was loose enough I pulled out and thrusted completely in, hitting his sweet spot dead on. Score! He hollered my name out loudly. Since I found his spot I fully thrusted in about five more good hard times, his body tensed up and he came all over his chest. I pulled out and fell back onto the bed, I was spent. Sora collapsed onto his stomach and we were both panting hard. I crawled up beside him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sora-chan," I began. Before I could say anything else I realized he was already asleep.

Sora was curled up and in my arms. I was so exhausted. I looked at the clock and saw it was half til midnight. Their was still loud music vibrating the floor. I didn't want to wake Sora, but I also didn't want to leave him, but I'm sure he'd understand. I stood up and put some pants on. There was a knock at the door.

"Riku?" I heard Kairi say.

To Be Continued... or will it?

-  
How was it? Do I get a treat? Tabi-chan 


End file.
